


Bedtime

by twiniitowers



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 13:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4837802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twiniitowers/pseuds/twiniitowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story about childhood slumber.<br/>For all ages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedtime

Follows the history started in _Donna at 39_

Bedtime … 5 children

  
**Tiffany**  
Jackie might have felt disappointment in her life, but it was her little mini-me that gave her the most happiness. They might have had fights like when she would sit in the mud and get her purple Ralph Lauren dress with the black Peter Pan collar all dirty, but then she’d have a crooked smile on her face until Mama Jackie put her tantrum filled body in a bath with half the bottle of Mr. Bubble poured under the warm running tap water to get her clean. That girl found dirt that Jackie didn’t even know existed, while she may have grown to despise the man that helped create her, Tiffany would always be worth it. 

**Hunter**  
There was something about second chances. He was his own little person, quiet, unassuming, could always be seen with a handful of crayons and big sheets of paper, or on that one occasion the kitchen walls. But Steven Hyde was grateful for this little boy. His last child to be born, the youngest of the twins. Rediscovering Jackie and still having to go through hurdles, some self-imposed others not, didn’t matter when they finally reached the top of the mountain. The kids had no idea on the journey that got them here. The content smile of  
A three-year-old in a toddler bed brought a smile to the jaded man’s face knowing that his son (and all of his kids) would have it better than he ever did. They were all loved. 

**Megan**  
Could a little girl who was classified, as not perfect still be as perfect as perfect could be? Eric fought his demons and won. She was the best daughter ever. He never thought he’d be alive today and to see her sleeping in her own crib, in her own house, and finally out of the hospital brought a smile to his weary face. She might never walk, but that was okay, he would help her every step of the way. Her little scrunched up face with the moonshine coming in from the windows of her nursery made his heart melt like a warm grilled cheese sandwich. He would always love his sweet “Lollipop”. 

**Mark**  
She didn’t know how she was going to support him, but she only knew that he was the only person she loved most in this world. The best gifts come in small packages. He had formula, blankets, and a stuffed gray elephant named Liam. Books could be borrowed from the library, but she would buy him one with the money she had. Judy didn’t need a new winter coat when hers was perfectly fine. At least she was the only one of her siblings to think with a sober head. No one better take her son away from her, he was all she had, and she loved him with all of her heart. 

**Hannah**  
Sometimes, as a sensible older man they knew used to say, life gives you a good bounce. Once you let true love in and didn’t fight against your own — and their happiness, the happiest moments of your life can be defined in terms of small human packages. A little girl with curly light brown hair covered her face as she slept in her tiny bed as her twin brother with the wavy dark brown hair slept in his bed next to her. Mother’s worry about extra blankets in the wintertime and Father’s worry about how no one better hurt the precious small girl, who was a reminder of his face, or he’d have to take them back to the woodshed and kick their asses. She was sweet and one of the three reminders of a couple’s enduring love for each other. 

**Love was all around.**

**END**

**Tiffany, Hannah/Hunter (twins) – Parents: JackieBurkhart/Brad Worthington, Jackie Burkhart/Steven Hyde  
Megan (adopted), Parents: Donna Pinciotti/Eric Forman  
Mark (Eric’s son from his cocaine days), Parents: Eric Forman/Judy McAdam**


End file.
